kube_toy_library_rjmfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Information
We are always getting new fun toys to add to our collection. Pop into the centre and see our friendly staff for more information. UPDATED WEEKLY NEWS (09/01/15): '''As of today we are now offering a Party Package for rental: It includes: A tea set, Deluxe kitchen set, a supermarket cash register, trolley and groceries and 2 x fairy costumes! Perfect for the ages of 3 – 5. Feel free to view the videos below of our new spin and bounce zebra and counting penguin bath toy! ''THE RIGHT TOY AT THE RIGHT TIME: '' Toys are classified (in the groups below) on the shelves to help borrowers chose the right toy for their child's educational development and enjoyment. * '''A Activity – gross motor, balance, eye-hand co-ordination. * A1 – Walkers & Non Walkers * A2 – Walkers and Climbers only * A3 – Extra Large Equipment * A4 – Special Equipment * B Beginners – early toys to encourage listening, looking and early handling skills. * B2(A) –Fascinating Toys * B2(B) – Encourage early mobility * C Co-ordination – range of toys to practise hand skills such as fine motor and bilateral skills. * C1(A) – Fitting * C1(B) – Stacking * C1© – Threading * C1(D) – Screwing-turning * C1(E) – Hammering * C1(F) – Hand and Eye Co-ordination (Fine Motor) * C1(G) – Two Handed Control (Bilateral) * C2(A) – Construction (unstructured) * C2(B) – Construction (logical order) * C3- Costumes- A variety of dress up costumes * CM Communication – games/cards to encourage language, turn taking, etc * CM – Communication (toys to be shared) * D Discrimination – concepts (picture matching, pattern copying and sequencing, numbers/letters) * D1(A) – Size and or colour * D1(B) – Shape and or colour * D1© – Colour * D1(D) – Shape size and colour * D1(E) – Picture and pattern * D1(F) – Sequencing * D2(A) – Sound Discrimination (playing music) * D2(B) – Sound Discrimination (listening) * D3 – Discrimination – Sensory * D4 – Discrimination – Number Play * D5 – Discrimination – Letters and Reading Skills * DD- A variety of children's DVD's. * E Expression – great variety of toys for imaginative and social play which can be used to encourage fine motor, cognitive and language skills, eg tea sets, dolls houses, farm sets, cars and trains. * E1 – Expression – Creative Play * E2 – Expression – Sand and Water Play * E3 – Expression – Symbolic Play – Toys * F Fun Games – (easy to hard), useful for encouraging many skills including turn taking. * F2 – Fun & Games – Colour * F4 – Fun & Games – Memory * F6 – Fun & Games – Young Children * F7 – Fun & Games – Older Children * G Puzzles – ''' * 'G1 – Floor Puzzles * G2 – Inset Puzzles with large knobs * G3 – Inset Puzzles with small knobs * G4 – Knob Puzzles (not inset) * G5 – Jigsaws 2-4 pieces * G6 – Jigsaws 5-6 pieces * G7 – Jigsaws 7-11 pieces * G8 – Jigsaws 12-14 pieces * G9 – Jigsaws 15-24 pieces * G10 – Jigsaws 25-49 pieces * G11 – Jigsaws – 50+ pieces To add your own pictures of your child using toys from the Kube Toy Library please click '''here ' To return to the main page please click here